Ms Night
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: What if you were a creature of the night being hunted by creatures of the night? What if you don't think that your messed up mentor is behind it this time? What if your right? Zoey/? Rating may change.


Ms. Night

**A/N: This is something new that I wanted to try so be nice!!! Please enjoy!**

I looked over my shoulder and walked over to Nala. She grumbled like an old woman. She stretched before jumping into my open arms. She gave a rumbled purr. I petted her as I began to walk back toward my next class. I felt a cold chill run through me. I looked over my shoulder sub cautiously again. I felt as though I'm being followed, but every time I looked over my shoulder no one was there. Nala didn't seem to notice anything. I thought too soon when her ears pricked and she growled at the sky.

I looked up and felt the cold air settled in above me. I petted Nala again. Her fur stood up as she growled at the sky. I looked up and once again I saw nothing up there. I stared at the dark sky. I was going to be late for class. I felt as though I was drowning in the sky. I suddenly couldn't breath. Nala's growl got more fierce. Something was wrong! Way wrong. My breath was caught in my throat and I felt sick and dizzy. I dropped Nala and swayed back and fourth. I brought my hands up to my neck as if there was something there to keep me from breathing. I came in contact with the skin on my neck.

I felt light headed and felt like my lungs would explode. I was for sure that I was going to die or at least pass out when in the distance I heard my name be called. I couldn't move other then my swaying. The calling got closer when suddenly I could hear rapid footsteps. Suddenly Damian and his boyfriend Jack appeared. "Zoey!" Jack squeaked. I blinked and started to fall backwards. Damian grabbed a hold of me before I hit the ground. He lowered me. "Zoey! What's wrong!? Damian, I don't think she can breath! Her lips are turning purple and her face, blue!!" Jack panicked.

I didn't get to hear what he was going to say for I was engulfed in darkness. When I opened my eyes, I was in Aphrodite's room. "How in the world?" I muttered to myself as I sat up. I brought my hand to my forehead. I heard a hiss from beside me. It was Maleficent, Aphrodite's demon cat from hell. I ignored her and looked around the room to see Aphrodite standing at the door with her back to me. I looked over her shoulder to see Erin and Shaunee standing out there arguing with Aphrodite. I ignored the hissing cat and stood up. "Zoey!" Shaunee exclaimed when she saw me over Aphrodite's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Erin finished. Aphrodite turned to look at me. "How are you feeling?" She asked ignoring the twins.

I sighed and shook my head. Why can't they get along? "Fine, I guess." I grumbled to myself. She shook her head. "You passed out the Damian and Jack came to me all freaked out. Now the dorkamees twins are here." Aphrodite said in her snobbish voice. "Stupid hag," Erin muttered. "Yeah, hag from hell." Shaunee finished also muttering. I sighed. "Can't you get along? Please?" I asked helplessly. Instead of answering me directly they all glared at each other. I sighed again. Why do I even bother? I shook my head. "So what happened?" I asked changing the subject. They all looked back over at me.

"You tell us." Aphrodite countered. I began to stretch. "I don't know. How long have I been here?" I asked. "Forever!" Shaunee exaggerate. "Yeah but in reality it's only been about 2 hours." Erin added. "Quit it!" Aphrodite snapped. "You dorks should just go and find a sticker in the bottom of a pool somewhere!" then the arguing started up again. I sighed and walked over to Aphrodite's window. I continue to ignore my arguing friends and the hissing cat from hell. I stared into the night. Day will come soon. It should be almost dinner time.

I was staring at the darkness when suddenly I saw deep red eyes stare back at me. I jumped back and screamed.

**A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Have a good day! Rate and review if you like it!**


End file.
